super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Pikmin
Blue Pikmin, as their name implies, are a blue species of Pikmin that reside on PNF-404. Besides coloration, these Pikmin are distinguishable from other Pikmin species by their mouths, a trait seen in no other Pikmin species. These mouths are used to take in water, which filters oxygen through the gills located on their cheeks. This gives them the astonishing ability to live their lives completely underwater. Producing more Blue Pikmin can be easily done by dragging nutrients or animal carcasses to the Onion or by throwing other species into a Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud. Abilities Only the Blue Pikmin, Bulbmin, and Winged Pikmin are able to safely traverse watery areas; any other color will simply flail around in panic before drowning (it has been observed, however, that certain Mushroom Pikmin can traverse water as well as Blue Pikmin can). While in water, the Blue Pikmin behave almost the same as they do on land. If they are idle and see a nearby Pikmin drowning in water, they will quickly run to them, pick them up, and throw them to shore. This action is often called the "Lifeguard Ablility." However, they will not rescue Pikmin if they are a certain distance away, so they can't always be relied on. This feature was removed in Pikmin 3. ''Blue Pikmin seem to be the most balanced Pikmin species; they have good attack power, durability, mobility and throw distance. As of ''Pikmin 3, Blue Pikmin can swim in schools to swarm aquatic enemies, which makes fighting enemies such as Water Dumples and Puckering Blinnows much easier. Blue Pikmin are the last species of Pikmin discovered in all three games. In Pikmin, their Onion is found in the Forest Navel. In Pikmin 2, 5 of them can be found near their Onion chasing after Wogpoles in the Awakening Wood in the same area where the Radiation Canopy was found in Pikmin. To gain control of them, Yellow Pikmin are required to break down the electrified gate. Throw them up onto the ledge, then run around to whistle them. However, there is a Cloaking Burrow-nit buried outside of the arena that the Blue Pikmin reside in, so be wary. In Pikmin 3, they are found in the Garden of Hope after rescuing Louie in the Twilight River. You must use the Winged Pikmin to pull the Blue Onion from the ground. They are often considered the least usefull Pikmin type, as most parts in Pikmin ''that seemingly require them can be obtained in another way. In ''Pikmin 2, ''a majority of the areas in the game can be reached without the need for Blue Pikmin. In ''Pikmin 3, ''Blues are the least useful and have little to no use in story mode, aside from getting 100% completion in the game by going back to the previous areas to collect the game's few submerged fruits. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blue Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as species of Pikmin that Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck, his standard special move. They are the only Pikmin that don't drown in the water. Blue Pikmin have good mobility, throw, and durability compared to other types of Pikmin (Purple Pikmin are very durable, but lack mobility, and throw), and withstand water moves like Mario's F.L.U.D.D., or Squirtle's water gun. Olimar is most likely to pull up a Blue Pikmin if he is on a water-based surface, such as a cloud or ice. Blue Pikmin also make an appearance as a trophy in the game: Trophy Description "A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Capt. Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need." Trivia * In the 3DS app called "StreetPass Mii plaza" there is a game called Find Mii where you can unlock a Blue Pikmin hat for your StreetPass Mii. *In the Beta for Pikmin, Blue Pikmin were the first Pikmin type discovered. *The Forest of Hope and Formidable Oak are the only two areas in the entire Pikmin series where Blue Pikmin are not required at all. *In the beta game's code for Pikmin, the Blue Pikmin, along with the Red Pikmin, could use Bomb Rocks. This was reimplemented in Pikmin 3. *In Pikmin 3, Blue Pikmin are the very last type of Pikmin found, and appear very late in the game. The only instance in the entire game where they are required is to construct the ceramic pot in the Garden of Hope. However, there is an exploit that allows the player to bypass the pot's construction, therefore making it possible to beat Pikmin 3 without ever rescuing the Blue Onion. *Due to the Blue Pikmin's lack of use in most of the games, and appearances relatively late in the game, players often will attempt "Blueless Quests", a type of run where the player's goal is to complete as much as possible before Blue Pikmin must ''be used to progress further. Gallery File:PikBluePikCyc.jpg|The developmental stages of Blue Pikmin. For some reason, they have smaller pupils. File:PikThrowBluePik.jpg|A Blue Pikmin being thrown. PikRunBluePik.jpg|A running Blue Pikmin. Pikmin being plucked.jpg|A Blue Pikmin being plucked by Captain Olimar. File:Blue.jpg|A clay Blue Pikmin. File:Claypellet.jpg|A Blue Pikmin carrying a pellet. Normal bluepikmins.jpg|Artwork from ''Pikmin 2. Here, the developmental stages of Blue Pikmin are seen. Blue Onionp2.png|Blue Pikmin near their Onion in Pikmin 2. Image:Brawl_Blue.PNG|A Blue Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 1339205744721.png|A Blue Pikmin and a Yellow Pikmin carrying a raspberry. Blue Pikmin Pikmin 3 Photo.png|A screenshot from Pikmin 3 featuring some Blue Pikmin in water. Pikmin3IridFlintBeetle.png|''Pikmin 3'' concept art depicting a Blue Pikmin riding atop an Iridescent Flint Beetle. Blue Pikmin2.png|Artwork for Pikmin 3. Blue Pikmin1.png|Artwork for Pikmin 3. Screen Shot 2013-06-23 at 3.39.22 PM.png|Blue Pikmin carrying a Bomb Rock. Images-6.jpg|A Blue Pikmin plush. Pikmin nectar.jpg|Some Pikmin drinking nectar OnionInWater.png|Blue pikmin in water Blue.JPG|Blue Pikmin along with Red and Yellow Pikmin with Captain Olimar in SSB WiiU Screenshot 2014-03-07 at 8.44.48 PM.png|Blue Pikmin actual size. de:Blaue_Pikmin Category:Characters Category:Pikmin universe